


'Cause he's a Teenage Heartbreak Queen (Oh it's me and my misery)

by OnyxFang99



Series: I fell in love with my best friend (He fell in love with you instead) [2]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Angst, Flowers, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxFang99/pseuds/OnyxFang99
Summary: Alternate Ending to "I fell in love with my best friend (He fell in love with you instead)".Read that first.





	'Cause he's a Teenage Heartbreak Queen (Oh it's me and my misery)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read this unless you have read the original ending first. This has spoilers.

_ “Dan…” _

 

_ “...c-can’t breathe.” _

 

_ “Sebastian?” _

 

Dan looks up from mindlessly scrolling through twitter just in time to witness Sebastian tumbling out of his bunk. His blood runs cold, “Sebastian!”

 

He rushes forward, abandoning his phone on the desk, and drops to his knees. He pulls the guitarist onto his lap.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Remington and Emerson sprinting towards them.

 

“Sebby, I need you to stay with me,” Daniel doesn’t care that his jeans are now stained with the icky red substance. All Daniel cares about is his friend. Sebastian doesn’t seem to hear him.

 

“Please stay Sebastian…”

 

“Daniel-” Sebastian chokes out.

 

“Please hold on Sebby,” he strokes his friend's hair, “hold on for me,” he can’t stop the tears.

 

Sebastian suddenly screams, “I love you!” 

 

He goes limp in Daniel’s arms. His eyes are clouded over. His face is soaked with blood.

 

_ No no no no nO NO NO! _

 

“Sebastian… please no…” he whimpers, tears dropping and mixing with the drying blood sticking to his jeans.

 

Remington and Emerson are kneeling by him. He can hear their quiet sobs too.

 

“Sebastian wake up.”

 

“Please Sebby.”

 

“This is your fault…” Emerson mumbles, his eyes trained at the ground.

 

_...what? _

 

“This is all your fault!” The drummer suddenly screeches at him.

 

“Emerson, he didn’t know,” Remington interjects, trying to calm the situation. It only makes Emerson angrier.

 

“That doesn’t matter!” He gestures at Daniel, “he’s the reason Sebastian’s…” Emerson breaks into unintelligible sobs, unable to finish the sentence.

 

“What is he talking about?” Daniel’s voice is wobbling as Remington can’t quite meet his eyes.

 

“The hanahaki…” Remington begins, still pointedly not looking at him, “...it was for you.”

 

It’s a punch to the gut. He feels like everything and nothing make sense at the same time.

 

“Oh god,” he can’t help but stare his hands, literally and metaphorically tainted with his best friend’s blood.

 

_ No… _

 

He bends down, leaning over Sebastian’s body and silently closes the guitarist’s eyes.

 

Daniel is vaguely aware of the others. They’re probably standing, giving them space. 

 

Heads hung. Eyes unsure. 

 

Daniel can’t tear his eyes away from Sebastian.

 

* * *

The funeral is a relatively quiet affair.

 

Daniel doesn’t talk to anyone.

 

He can’t face Sebastian’s mother as she cries into her youngest sons arms. He can’t face Remington, hands shakily clasped in Luis’. He can’t face Sebastian’s extended family.

 

Not knowing what to do with himself, Daniel finds himself by the open casket. A bouquet of daffodils is clutched in his hands.

 

Fucking daffodils.

 

Daniel fights the urge to throw them as far as he can. Instead, he stares at Sebastian’s face - it’s too still. He’s supposed to be laughing and crying and... 

 

...alive.

 

He forces himself to turn away before he starts crying.

 

When he tears his gaze from the casket his eyes are wet anyway.

 

* * *

“Hey, Sebby.”

 

He fumbles his fingers over the roses. Not daffodils. Never daffodils.

 

“I miss you.”

 

He lays the flowers at his grave

 

“I’m sorry I was too late.”

 

* * *

_ Sebastian Danzig _

 

_ 7 / 1 / 1992 - 4 / 4 / 2019 _

 

_ I’ll see you on the other side.  _

**Author's Note:**

> *cries in french*


End file.
